


Headspace

by wooschi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Headspace, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Choi Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Multi, Smut, Subspace, mentioned relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooschi/pseuds/wooschi
Summary: “Yes, keep going. This is just strange-““Because we are both subs?”“Yes, but I consent. Please hurry.”Seungcheol and Hansol are both subs but they make out anyway.





	Headspace

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: badly written dom/sub, smut, and terrible everything
> 
> I keep seeing on twitter about sub!hansol and sub!seungcheol making out and being cute so I wanted that but this didn’t reach my own needs but I hope it could reach someone elses and if not

Jeonghan isn’t home. In fact, Seungcheol is pretty sure most of the doms aren’t home. That means only himself, Hansol, Junhui, and Chan were in the dorms, maybe Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Joshua, but most likely not since Seungcheol was pretty sure they were easily able to tag along with the doms and won’t pass up opportunities. It was fine (their weird, [mildly] sexual, social hierarchy of doms, switches and subs was just Seventeen’s thing, it was never brought outside of the dorms).

But Seungcheol was bored and being in headspace with no dom near by was annoying because he just wanted to be cuddled and praised.

He could hear the TV playing in the living room meaning people were actually out there, which was rare because the TV was never turned on unless it was the last resort of the result of boredom. It was in English, Seungcheol couldn’t understand anything he was hearing, but it obviously meant it was none other then Hansol watching TV. The thought of the younger boy made Seungcheol climb out of bed from where he laid since he woke up a few hours earlier (he’s glad Seventeen just ended promotions - he’s missed sleeping in).

He wore Jeonghan’s sweater and Jihoon’s shorts because it was a Sub thing to do [wear a doms clothing], so his shorts were a bit too small but the sweater was oversized so it didn’t matter. He made his way out of the bedroom, the sound of the TV getting louder as he approached the living room. When he arrived, Hansol was sitting lazily on the sofa, watching the English TV show with a scowl until his attention was brought on Seungcheol.

“Hyung,” Hansol said rather meekly. Seungcheol tilted his head. “Hansollie, are you okay?” He asked. Hansol only pouted more, obviously in head space as well, but Seungcheol couldn’t tell right now [because he was also there].

“No, Seungkwannie left me! I hate him,” Hansol whined. Because Seungkwan was a switch and not a dom, their relationship wasn’t strictly sexual, but they were pretty close in friendship (which is why Hansol could say things like he does without any meaning) and sometimes Seungkwan could be a dom if he tried and maybe Hansol wanted that side of him which is why he’s petty about Seungkwan leaving. Seungcheol could relate. “Jeonghannie left me, too. I was sleeping.”

“They’re mean. For leaving us like this.” Hansol huffed, crossing his arms. Seungcheol could tell Hansol was being dramatic, but then again when was he never. He decided to agree because even though Hansol was a sub, in headspace, and was younger, Seungcheol just really needed some sort of dominance right now, even if it wasn’t sexual, he needed a leader.

Seungcheol walked over to the couch to sit beside Hansol, indulging himself into the English TV show as Hansol whined deeply in his throat. It was a bit annoying but Seungcheol understood his tension because sometimes when he was in his subspace and Jeonghan (who is his favourite dom, if he hadn’t made it obvious - he has been with the other doms more then once, it’s just that Jeonghan was... his?) wasn’t in dom headspace (which was rare but never did not happen a few times), it was a bit annoying. Hansol felt like that with Seungkwan. Seungcheol understood.

“Are you... tense?” Seungcheol asked hesitantly. Hansol surely was tense but he wanted to hear the younger boy confirm it. But Hansol shook his head. “No! I’m a good boy...”

Seungcheo was surprised from the response. Was Hansol so deep in headspace and so needy that he needed to convince another sub he was a good boy?

“No, I mean... I don’t know, actually,” Seungcheol is a bit stumped. Hansol looks over at him, there’s a slight glint in his eye but Seungcheol chooses to ignore it. “Cheollie-hyung.” Hansol whines pathetically in a way that expresses frustration. “I said I’m a good boy!”

“I know! What am I supposed to do?” Seungcheol bites back. He’s always been bratty, especially towards the other subs. The gears turn in Hansol’s head and then he’s flustered. “I forgot... You’re a... never mind.”

Seungcheol brings his knees to his chest and crosses his arms, fed up with Hansol who gains composure. It’s not every day you see a sub who got flustered from another sub and Seungcheol isn’t having it but he doesn’t say anything.

“I lied. I am tense. When I lie to Seungkwan, not real lies, he teases me. Why did they have to leave? On our first day off? I hate them.” Hansol grinds his teeth onto his bottom lip. Seungcheol agrees. He’s annoyed that Jeonghan chose to go out with the other doms, leaving the subs practically defenceless and pathetically in the dorms.

But Hansol is climbing on the couch closer to Seungcheol, who is surprised but doesn’t question it. He looks up into light brown eyes that are swirling with uncertainty but surely at the same time, a light flush creeping on Hansol’s cheeks. The sudden closeness makes Seungcheol blush.

“Hansol, what are you-“ Before Seungcheol could say another word, soft lips are placed over his.

The soft, tender, barely moving lips are a contrast against the doms’ hard, passionate, controlled ones, and Seungcheol kind of likes it. But he doesn’t make a move to control the kiss and neither does Hansol. It’s also a bit awkward because Seungcheol has never kissed another sub.

Hansol’s hand comes up to Seungcheol’s knee, gently pushing them down so Seungcheol is back to regularly sitting on the sofa. Hansol scoots closer, the soft kiss breaking momentarily as Hansol perches himself on Seungcheol’s lap, who is unsure about what to do. Usually he’s the one in this position, so he feels awkward but that feeling slips away a bit when Hansol reconnects their lips.

Except this time Hansol leads the way of the kiss, his lips slowly moving against Seungcheol’s who takes a while to kiss back. When he does, it excites Hansol who squirms in his lap, and Seungcheol is forced to hold onto his waist because he’s pretty sure the younger boy will fall off of him from overexcitement.

Seungcheol admits that after a while of slow making out, the idea of kissing another sub so intimately also excites him. It’s a strange feeling because neither boys want to take control, they have the inability to take the sub right there like the doms would because of their mindset. The vanilla make-outs has Seungcheol softly moaning at the back of his throat.

Hansol bites his bottom lip and Seungcheol loses it. He’s getting turned on, unable to control himself, but the gentle atmosphere of the situation doesn’t make him want to be dominated. He’s unsure of what he feels but he’s certain that whatever happens will be okay. Hansol is gentle as he is and is probably thinking a lot about it, too.

When Hansol pulls back, his eyes are glossy and a lot darker then when they began, and Seungcheol bites his tender lips. Hansol grins, reaching down for the ties on Seungcheol’s [Jihoon’s] shorts, and Seungcheol falters a bit but it’s unnoticeable, and he composes himself quickly. He consents with a small nod. Hansol frowns and pulls his hands up to his chest.

“You have to say yes or no. Jihoon says it’s always a no when someone doesn’t say yes,” Hansol pouts. Seungcheol becomes flustered. “Yes, keep going. This is just strange-“

“Because we are both subs?”

“Yes, but I consent. Please hurry.” Seungcheol bites his lip again and Hansol giggles sheepishly. He follows Seungcheol’s pleads, untying the ties of the shorts and sliding his hand underneath both the shorts and Seungcheol’s underwear. Seungcheol gasps when Hansol’s delicate hand wraps around his cock, giving it an experimental tug, and pressure is pressure so Seungcheol hardens fully rather quickly, his hands on Hansol’s waist tightens.

“Is this okay?” Hansol asks softly. Seungcheol babbles incoherently and the younger giggles more, leaning down to place soft kisses over the leader’s cheeks.

Hansol uses his free hand to go under his own sweatpants, gripping himself with a slight whimper, and he pulls both himself and Seungcheol out of their restraints. Seungcheol arches his back and Hansol whines.

Hansol is a bit unsure of what to do, so he moves both of his hands as a slow pace, Seungcheol breathing wildly as his cheeks redden and chest heaves. Seungcheol pulls Hansol closer, whining lowly in his throat, and their cocks touch between Hansol’s small hands that Seungcheol jolts and blushed while Hansol moans softly. The younger changes position slightly, moving closer so their cocks align, and grips both of them in one hand, moving his hips to rut against Seungcheol’s dick and his hand. Seungcheol melts like putty.

Hansol whines in his throat, his gut twisting, and he looks down at Seungcheol who looks equally wrecked as he feels. Seungcheol looks up at him, eyes wide with lust. Hansol lowers himself to connect their lips in yet another kiss, his free hand coming up to rest on Seungcheol’s jaw as the kiss deepens from both subs needing contact.

Seungcheol is the first to pull away with a raspy breath, fists tightening around Hansol’s sweater. “Can I please come, Hansol-ah?” He asks, and the question stumps Hansol who’s movements falter a bit. But he resolves himself. “Let’s come together, hyung.” He suggests and Seungcheol nods.

After a few more ruts, Hansol is coming and Seungcheol follows right after, looking relieved as they make a mess on Seungcheol’s [Jeonghan’s] sweater. Hansol always needs contact after he comes, so he kisses Seungcheol, who is just as needy as he is from the lack of praise neither give each other because it’s not in their mindset to give. The kiss is soft and languid, Seungcheol whimpering and Hansol gasping between each breath as he lets go of their sensitive cocks.

The two spent subs make out for quite a while, their heartbeats calming down. Seungcheol is surprisingly satisfied even though the idea of getting off with another sub was thought to end a mess, and Hansol seemed to think the same, gently nibbling on Seungcheol’s bottom lip, whimpering and moaning against each other.

The front door opened, both boys breaking apart a few seconds too late.

“Well, what’s happening here?” Minghao asks. Hansol and Seungcheol quickly shove themselves back into their pants and blush furiously, avoiding each other’s eyes. “We totally saw that, don’t be shy, guys.” Seokmin adds.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but ah, I’m tired, goodbye.” Hansol fakes a yawn and escapes to the rooms, leaving Seungcheol in his tracks. It totally doesn’t help that there’s a big cum stain on his sweater. But he’s in the middle ground of in subspace and in reality so half of him feels awkward and the other half feels shameless in a way he can’t explain. He looks up at the doms scattering around the doorway, they all look surprised but not angry or weirded out. 

“Not gonna lie, I wish I was here for the whole thing. The thought alone is making me excited.” Jeonghan says, earning a slap across the head from Joshua. Seungcheol curls into himself once more as arguments ensues between the doms and switches, some agreeing and the others annoyed by Jeonghan. Luckily the other subs come out from hiding and whisk away as many doms as they could so Seungcheol could wallow away in embarrassment for just a little while more.

Thank god.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: jjigyu
> 
> comments are appreciated :)
> 
> also i want to make a series based on this because i love dom/sub fics and it’ll help me practice writing them, but idk if i want to make this chaptered or write many seperate fics and post them separately but keep them together in a series file?. which would you prefer?


End file.
